A INFÂNCIA QUE NOS UNIU
by Aqua Chiba
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Esta é a história de como duas crianças ficaram juntas pela eternidade. One-shot.


**NOTA: **_Esta fanfic não foi escrita por mim. Ela está escrita em Espanhol, a autora chama-se Erika Serena Tsukino e eu traduzi-a com devida autorização. Os personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeushi mas se ela doar o Mamoru eu fico com ele!_

_Fanfic original:_ _https(dois pontos)(2 barras)m(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)8959128(barra)1(barra)La-infancia-que-nos-unió _

_Espero que gostem e que achem tão fofo como eu achei._

**Aquela infância que nos uniu**

Era uma tarde cinzenta, quando um pequeno menino de aproximadamente 6 anos, cabelo preto e olhos azuis, andava pelo pátio de um hospital.

-Porque é que não me posso lembrar de nada? Sinto-me tão sozinho e porque é que os meus pais tiveram de morrer? – Perguntava-se o pequeno começando a chorar.

-Usagi vai brincar no pátio enquanto a tua mãe tem o teu irmãozinho. – Disse um homem alto e magro que usava óculos.

-Sim papá. Demolalá muito pala nascel o meu ilmãozinho? – Disse uma pequena loira com problemas de fala, tem olhos azuis e uns doces 3 anos.

-Não, pequena Usagi, o teu irmãozinho vai nascer mais rápido do que pensas. – Disse aquele homem.

-Posso escolhel o nome do bebé?- Disse a pequena

-Talvez, como queres que se chame o teu irmãozinho, Usagi? – Disse o homem abaixando-se à altura da menina.

-Quelo que o seu nome seja Shingo! – Gritou

-Mmmm… eu gosto, o seu nome será Shingo Tsukino. – Disse acariciando a cabeça da sua filha.

-Viva! A mamã e tu vão continual a gostal de mim como semple? – Perguntou a pequena.

-Claro, Usagi. Tu sempre serás a nossa pequena mimada. – Disse o homem.

-Senhor Kenji, a sua esposa espera-o na sala de partos. Eu encarregar-me-ei de vigiar a sua pequena. – Disse uma enfermeira

-Obrigada cuide bem da Usagi. – Disse o homem dando um beijo na testa da sua filha.

-Claro, não se preocupe. Pequena, há por aí algumas flores. Porque não apanhas umas para a tua mãe e para o teu irmãozinho? – Disse a enfermeira.

-Sim, obligado pela ideia senholita enfelmeila. – Disse correndo até umas papoilas.

-De nada, pequena. Si quiseres rosas, avisa-me por favor para eu as cortar e tirar os espinhos. - Disse.

-Senholita enfelmeila, pode coltal-me assim de losas?- Disse a menina mostrando cinco dos seus dedos.

-Claro. Mas não me chames senhorita enfermeira, chama-me Noreli. – Disse a jovem enfermeira.

-Está bem, Noleli. Enquanto me colta as losas eu vlou blincal pelto da álvole. – Disse a menina correndo até uma árvore onde estava um menino sentado a chorar.

-Olá, polque cholas?- Perguntou.

-Olá é que um amigo vai-se embora e vai-me deixar sozinho. Os meus pais já não estão comigo. Enfim, o meu nome é Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru. – Disse o pequeno.

-Olá Mamolu! Chamo-me Usagi, Tsukino Usagi. – Disse a menininha sorrindo-lhe.

-Tens problemas em pronunciar o "r", não tens? - Perguntou

-Sim. A minha mamã diz que vou conseguil coligil o ploblema, diz que é polque ainda sou pequena. – Disse Usagi

-Ah. Quantos anos tens, Usagi? - Perguntou Mamoru.

-Estes - Disse mostrando-lhe três dos seus dedos. – E tu, Mamolu?-Perguntou a loira.

-Tenho seis. - Disse.

-Mamolu, eu não sei os númelos, podes mostlar-me com os dedos? – Disse.

-Claro, o meu número de anos é este- Disse mostrando-lhe seis dedos-Sabes, Usagi, tu pareces uma princesa. - Disse.

-A sélio? As minhas amigas dizem que uma plincesa tem uma boa fala e não são tão escandalosas e palvas como eu. – Disse mostrando-se triste.

-Pois tu pareces uma linda e loira princesa. Desde agora para mim serás a princesa Usako.

-Polquê Usako?-Disse esta confundida.

-O teu nome significa coelho e Usako é um pequeno coelho. Na verdade, os teus odangos parecem orelhinhas. – Disse sorrindo.

-Mamolu, soliste! Quando eu cheguei tinhas a tua calita tliste. Agola estás solindo! – Disse Usagi contente.

-Contagiaste-me com a tua alegria, princesa Usako. – Disse.

-Siiiim. Fiz o Mamolu solir! – Disse saltando.

- Queres jugar à apanhada? – Perguntou.

- Sim! Apanha-me se puderes, Mamolu. – Gritou correndo.

-Vou-te apanhar pequena princesa. – Gritou correndo atrás da pequena loira.

Assim, Usagi saiu correndo, enquanto ria. Noreli deu-se conta que o menino mais triste do hospital, Mamoru, brincava com a pequena filha de Ikuko e Kenji Tsukino. Noreli simplesmente sorriu quando viu a carinhosa cena de Mamoru apanhando Usagi e levanta-a e dava-lhe voltas.

-Mamolu é diveltido blincal contigo. E faz-me lil quando me calegas e das voltas. Es muito diveltido. – Disse a pequena rindo.

-Se te levanto e te dou voltas assim? – Disse levantando-a de novo e dando-lhe voltas.

-Sim, assim Mamolu. Gosto de ti és o meu melhol amigo. Já somos amigos, não somos? – Disse sorrindo.

-Sim, Usako. E tu também és a minha melhor amiga. – Disse dando-lhe um cálido e carinhoso sorriso. – Também gosto muito de ti, pequena princesa. - Disse sorrindo largamente.

-Sabes, Mamolu. – Disse - Se eu sou uma plincesa, tu és o meu plincepe? – Perguntou corada.

-S-s-s-sim U-U-Usako. – Disse nervoso e corado. – Porque estás num hospital? Pareces bastante saudável. – Disse mudando de assunto.

-É-é-é que a mi-minha mamã vai tel u-um bebé. – Disse ainda nervosa e ela dizia-se a si mesma que não havia razão para estar nervosa.

-Usako estás a gaguejar por causa do que me disseste? – Perguntou.

-S-sim, mas acho que não tenho lazão, ou tenho? - Disse.

-Bem, eu também não sei. – Disse com um sorriso.

-Usagi, já cortei as tuas rosas! Vem busca-as e depois podes continuar a brincar. – Chamou Noreli.

-A enfermeira está a tomar conta de ti? – Perguntou Mamoru.

-Sim, espela aqui, não demolo. – Disse sorridente.

Então, enquanto Usagi foi buscar as flores, Mamoru cortou uma flor para dar a Usagi. Usagi regressou e Mamoru deu-lhe a flor muito corado, Então a pequena, muito corada e emocionada com o presente do seu amigo, deu-lhe um beijo, queria dar-lho na bochecha, mas Mamoru virou-se para ver o rosto de Usagi e ela falhou. O beijo que deu, deu-lho nos lábios. Ambos demoraram um momento no beijo e quando se separaram, coraram. Noreli riu baixo e emocionou-se com a ternura e inocência dos dois pequenos.

-U-u-u-usako.-Disse surpreendido com el beijo da sua amiga.-M-m-mamoru, desculpa eu só queria…- E foi calada pelo abraço do seu príncipe.

-Pequena princesa, em dares conta pronunciaste o "r" bem. E não me zanguei, na verdade foi lindo. -disse abraçando e sorrindo para a sua amiga.

-Tu achas? Estou a pronunciar bem o "r". Na verdade, penso que foi como o beijo que o príncipe deu à Cinderela no conto que a minha mamã me conta. – Disse corada e sorrindo para o menino.

- Sim, olha. – Chamou a menina. – Mmm. – Respondeu. – Prometo-te que quando formos grandes casar-nos-emos e viveremos felizes como naquela história. – Disse sorrindo-lhe.

-A-a a sério? – Disse.

-Sim, claro. Vou-te pedir. Tsukino Usagi, casas-te comigo quando formos grandes? – Disse ajoelhando-se.

-Sim Mamoru! – Disse lançando-se nos seus braços e deram outro pequeno beijinho nos lábios.

_19 anos mais tarde..._

-Mamo-chan, que fazes?-perguntou uma loira.

-Vendo a foto de uma amiga com que prometi casar, Usako.- Disse sorrindo.

-Mamo-chan, essa sou eu quando tinha três anos. - Sorriu.

- Sempre cumpri pequena princesa. - disse sorrindo.

-Sim, Mamo-chan. Disse-te faz 19 anos que casaria contigo. – Disse a loira.

-E sempre foste uma princesa. – Disse sorrindo

-E tu o meu príncipe. – Disse corada.

-E agora simplesmente esperamos a chegada da nossa pequena Chibiusa. Neste pátio de hospital em que nos conhece-mos. – Disseram em uníssono.

-Olá, Sr. e Sra. Chiba. - Disse una enfermeira de uns 39 anos.

-Noreli! - gritaram em uníssono.

-Pequenos Usagi e Mamoru?-Perguntou.

-Os mesmos, mas não tão pequenos, a minha esposa espera uma menina a quem chamaremos Chibiusa. – Disse Mamoru abraçando-a.

-Sim, vi que cumpriste a tua promessa. Cuidem-se muito e sejam felizes com a vossa filha. – Disse a enfermeira.

-Sim, Noreli.-Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

E depressa foram ao hospital e tiveram a pequena Chibiusa. Viveram muito tempo governando Tóquio de Cristal.

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Awwn que fofo. A Usagi a trocar o "r" pelo "l" e a beijar o Mamo e ele a pedi-la em casamento e a cumprir a promessa! Minha primeira tradução! Se tiver algum erro, por favor digam, quero melhorar nas próximas! (Se houver próximas traduções…)

Brevemente vou aparecer com uma adaptação para o mundo de Twilight e com uma surpresa escrita por mim.

Escrevam reviews, por favor, não custa nada, os dedos não caem e fazem-me feliz!

Beijinhoos

_Aqua_


End file.
